Dancing, Vodka, Sex
by NekoVengers
Summary: RusGer One shot. Exactly what the title said, in that order. Warning: Yaoi, smut, awesomeness. PLEASE READ I PROMISE IT'S BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! This could possibly be the best thing I've ever written, which is side.


**Warnings: Yaoi, Smut, mention of alcohol, consumption. Dirty dancing!**

* * *

Despite his size, Ivan Braginsky was an extremely graceful man. Coming from Russia, a land infamous not only for the mystery and treacherous terrain, but also it's stereotypical form of entertainment, ballets.

Over six feet tall, this Goliath could be surprisingly stealthy, leaving world conferences when they became too tedious for his liking, sneaking up behind his prey (America, for the hell of it) and various other grievances that the nations complained of.

Except, sometimes one could not help but stare at such a beautiful man. Yes, beautiful. There were times when even his worst of enemies couldn't help but gawk at his smooth, soundless footsteps, or the elegant way his arms would progress with his strides.

Finally anyone would be shocked to see him dance, it was just... Thats where Ludwig's train of thought promptly ended, his brain had short circuited and he was at an inconvenience.

One, there was a tall, sexy Russian who, -only moments ago- had been the undisputed ruler of the dance floor.

Two, he was giving the poor German a rather heated look, or maybe heated was not the proper word for it was an _I want you _look and it nearly made him blush.

Three, Ivan was beaconing to him with one, long finger, had the nation been drunker, Germany was sure he would've joined him without hesitation.

Filthy American music blasted through the expensive speakers in the back of the room. Ludwig vaguely registered the lyrics as something lewd and raunchy, it seamed to perfectly sum up the gestures he was receiving from Russia.

Ivan, who was obviously fead up with the German's unresponsive behavior, strode toward him at a quick pace, not stopping until he was mere inches away from those icy blue eyes and soft, tempting, also utterly kissable lips. He started to sing,

_"Here's the situation, been to every nation. Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do. You know my motivation, given my reputation. Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude. But tonight I'm fuckin' you~" _His voice was surprisingly husky in the German's ear,considering the rather higher pitched voice that sang it. Ludwig instantly picked up on the "nation" pun, he just going to laugh it off, calmly remove Ivan from his personal space, then hightail it out of there. He could feel the beginnings of arousal creeping in his stomach, it may have been a pleasant burn, but the last thing Germany wanted was a boner on the dance floor.

"Look, Ivan I've really got to-" They were so close, he was breathing the other's breath, and he tried staring back as sternly as he possibly could while they were that close. Apparently, the look wasn't stern in the least, because at that instant the Russian pulled him flush against his muscular torso. Still quietly whispering in Lud's ear.

_"You're so damn pretty. If I had a type then, baby, it would be you. I know you're ready, if I never lied, Then, baby, you'd be truth~" _It was more than seductive, Ivan made every moment of their slow swaying _enthralling. _He hadn't even realized that the taller started leading him into more advanced moves, he was just too caught in those deep amethyst eyes.

Apparently, if they aren't paying attention, and are in the arms of a handsome, graceful Russian, Germans are great dancers. Ludwig suddenly became aware of their surroundings, and of the people watching. There were hoots and catcalls yes, but also, a sense of awe and adoration adoring the other countries features.

It made Ludwig nervous.

Slipping from the earlier trance, he could just feel himself about to fail, slip, fall, stumble, and he wasn't drunk in the least. Ivan seamed to pick up on it because he stopped dancing, the Russian was perspirating slightly, but smiling nonetheless.

"Do you wish to get a drink?" This was Germany's chance, he could escape, leave this room, and this sexy Russian for a braver night, "I'll get you a beer, drinks on me!" Well, there goes that plan, free beer plus Ludwig equals happy German. Okay then, beer then go, if he was lucky.

However when they got to the bar, there was no beer, just...vodka. Oh Gott, he knew better than to even touch the stuff, it had a much different affect on him than most people. Beer he could handle, Vodka? Not a chance. Ivan saw his skeptical look,

"Just drink it, you need to loosen up _da_?" Grumbling, Germany saw no other option and took the offered drink. The twosome watched as the crowd slowly began to fill the hole left behind, and then the party was in full swing.

Occasionally, Russia would point out something idiotic that other nations were taking part in and they would laugh. He was so at ease Lud didn't even bother to watch his alcohol consumption.

Damn, that turned out to be a bad decision.

Barely halfway through his tenth shot, the stoic blond was meeting a burning feeling, low in the pit of his stomach, rosy cheeks, and heated eyes adorned his content features. Vulnerable. Much too vulnerable to hanging out with a wolf like Ivan.

Smirking the Russian decided that now was the opportune moment to intercept his prize. He stood and walked over to the tipsy German beside him.

"Ludwig come here, I wish to show you something." He proposed, nearly robotically, the blond followed.

He was maneuvered through the crowds, nations slapped his back as he walked by and friends called out to him, therefore making the German much more aware of his surroundings. A door was opened, and Ludwig became susceptible to the cool outside air.

It was barely the beginning of fall in New York City, but a small chill racked up his body when they left the stuffy dance club, and not for the last time tonight, he wondered if this was really a good idea or not.

His thoughts were interrupted with bricks to his back, and bigger, rougher lips on his own. Ivan wasted no time, as he quickly threaded his hands through the others hair, tugging hard enough to make him gasp, so the Russian could enter his mouth.

"Hmph! Mmm." Ludwig could feel his knees getting weak, his arms, -entirely without his permission- found their way around the other man's neck and he let out a tiny moan. _Mein Gott _he _was_ drunk, moaning was not his forte.

A knee found it's way between his legs and Germany decided he really wasn't that cold anymore. Russia's large hand found it's way to the other's belt, but before he could undo it, he stopped him.

"Ludwig I-" He started, but he wouldn't let the ash blond finish.

"No, I want to do it, just...not here." Ivan seamed surprised, but smirked afterwards and began sucking on the blond's alabaster neck.

"Your hotel or mine?" He mouthed, after a quick intake of air Ludwig managed to groan out,

"Nng, I thought we were all in the same hotel?" Ivan growled at that.

"Alfred has a habit of sticking me in crappier, cheaper hotels because he doesn't like me." He mumbled moodily. For a moment, Germany considered, then smirked. He licked along the other's ear seductively and murmured,

"Lets go to yours, I want to be able to scream and not have anyone give a single shit." Ivan shuddered. Dislodging himself from the other's _delectable _neck, he eyed the other man lustfully.

"My place it is. _Bozhe Moi! _Do you have any inkling as how hot you are right now?" They wore identical grins and Ivan led the way.

As it turns out the hotel wasn't that far from the club, so they just walked, also, when Ivan said, "Crappy" he meant _"Crappy." _but it was obviously clean enough to stay in, not to mention that the darker colors hinted that the hotel wasn't created for hosting families, not in the least.

The lobby, a broken elevator, and two staircases later, Russia and Germany started sucking face as if the hadn't even stopped from outside the club. In his impatience the taller man tore off his blond companion's button down shirt, he winced and half expected that the other would throw a fit, but Ludwig didn't seam to care.

If anything, the aggressive behavior that Ivan was using further indulged him in his dominant/submissive kinks. He pulled off his own shirt and went to work on Ludwig's pants, hastily pushing them down the Germans legs along with _Deutschland _flag boxers, then he grabbed him at the knees, all but throwing him on the bed. Germany gave a surprised gasp, and Ivan was on him again.

A hand reached down to tentatively stroke Lud's member and he all but moaned at the action. Not wiling to be outdone, the blond stealthily unzipped Russia's pants, then shoved his hand under the other man's briefs to grasp him.

Ivan's head rolled back in ecstasy and he shoved his dick into the ring the Germany had created with his fingers, he couldn't help it the man felt too good. Patience wearing thin, he pulled away from a panting Ludwig and hastily searched the bedside drawers for lube.

He returned victoriously, and kissed the German to distract him from putting a finger inside. Lud keened into his mouth and pressed harder into the kiss, he was nearly tempted to tell the other man to _get the hell on with it, _but all thoughts were put aside when that finger touched a spot deep inside him.

"T-there!" He choked, gripping the Russian's shoulders like a vice. Ivan smirked and slipped two more fingers in to meet the first one, grinning he pressed al three fingers on to that spot repeatedly. "Ahhh."

"Are you ready?" One hesitant moment of Ivan pulling his fingers out, then, Ludwig nodded.

He plunged into the man, earning a sharp cry of pleasure that was music to the Russian's ears. Amethyst eyes glanced down to see the German's face full of pleasure, any pain Germany felt only added to Ludwig's masochistic fuel.

Russia set up a rhythm, he placed his arms on either side of the others head, while Lud wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around the Russian's middle. The German's heavy set body rocked two and fro, bouncing enthusiastically against Ivan's enormous length, he cried out small _"ha ha ha"_'s every time Russian balls slapped his ass. He hit that spot inside him repeated, but not nearly deep enough.

"Ih-Ivan, s-switch positions." Russian swear words rang out inside his ear, but the Slavic nation complied, flipping over the German and reinserting himself into the others prone body.

Ludwig's shoulders hit the mattress as Ivan fucked him harder than before, it started out as loud wanton moans, but quickly turned into screams as promised before.

"GOD IVAN YES!" Had he been sober, he would have instantly regretted making such an indignant noise, but his inebriated self didn't seam to care, Germany just kept moaning.

"Mmm Ludovik..." The pleasure became more intense for the two of them, Ivan reached a hand down and throughly jerked off the other man in time with his thrusts. The heat building up in both their stomachs exploded, they both cried out each other's name as the twosome released.

Ivan slowly pulled himself out of the other, and grinned sleepily, Germany however just collapsed very ungracefully unto the bed like a rag doll. Russia fell next to him and smiled.

"Good, da?" He yawned, stretching out his arms to put one around the blond and pull him close.

"Ja. May I, may I stay the night?" Germany asked, Ivan looked surprised momentarily, but nodded,

"Da, stay as long as you like~" Ludwig was conflicted suddenly, and Russia could see it. "Vhat is it Ludovik?" His accent was getting more prominent as he was getting tired.

"What if...What I like is...forever?" The German turned away shamefuly.

"Then...You may stay." He smiled, the corners of Germany's mouth turned upward. The happy moment lasted till they slept.

Except...Ludwig was wondering if he was going to regret this when he was sober in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Ya know...This wasn't supposed to have sex. But, stuff happens and...yeah. It's time a wrote something for my OTP ****I really love RusGer. Please review! I want to know if I'm getting better or not.**

**Thank you come again!**

**Neko~**


End file.
